Just like Uzumaki Naruto
by LittleUzumakiRaven
Summary: What would happen if sasuke actualy reached his goal. Could he live with it, with himself... Sasunaru One-shot.


**So first story**  
><strong>Tanks to anyone who reads this and reviews this :D<br>Warning: (Sasunaru) could be seen as friendship...  
>Disclaimer: You probably guessed but... Naruto does not belong to me xD...<br>ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>I stand alone.<br>I've done so much.  
>I've killed so many people.<br>I've watched even more die.  
>So why am I crying.<br>Why does it hurt so much.  
>What is the difference.<p>

Killing Sakura didn't hurt.  
>Watching Karin die didn't hurt.<br>Seeing Kakashi pass away didn't hurt.  
>Hearing Suigetsu and Juugo wouldn't return didn't hurt.<br>Knowing Konaha was destroyed and abandoned didn't hurt.  
>Even itachi, Even finding out the truth about itachi didn't hurt...<br>Not like this. None of that hurt like this.

What is the difference.  
>Why am I so weak.<br>Why am I on my knees crying on his body.  
>Why does this hurt so much.<br>How could he be so important to me.  
>Still, after all this time.<br>How come I can't let him go.  
>After all the trouble<p>

True, he has done much for me.  
>But I never asked him, did I?<br>All I asked for was to be left alone, but he didn't leave me.  
>He kept coming back for more.<br>I warned him.  
>I told him I wasn't coming back.<p>

And besides where to should I come back to.  
>I've destroyed Konoha.<br>I've killed most of the people.  
>Some escaped. I don't care.<br>I didn't come for them.  
>They were just in the way.<br>Sure i felt bad about it.  
>But it wasn't like this.<p>

I've done all that.

And even now the usuratonkachi believed I could just turn around.  
>Forget everything.<br>Return to what I'd destroyed.  
>There is no Konoha anymore.<br>There are no Konoha shinobi alive anymore.  
>There are no Konoha villagers alive anymore.<br>Only those who abandoned the village.  
>But those aren't villagers anymore.<br>Konoha doesn't exist anymore.  
>It is nothing more than a memory now.<p>

And still the dobe thought he could take me back.  
>I had my revenge.<br>And still he considered me a friend.  
>He lost all his precious people.<br>Because of me.  
>I'd killed them all.<p>

It hurt him.  
>Like this hurt me.<br>I can understand now.  
>And still he hadn't come to kill me.<br>He'd come to take me home.  
>As always.<br>And we fought.  
>As always.<p>

But now i'm on my knees.  
>Crying.<br>Feeling hurt.  
>Feeling lost.<br>Feeling lonely.

I'd never thought it hurt this way.  
>Never thought it could hurt this way.<br>I knew it would hurt.

He was the reason I've never killed myself.  
>The reason I believed I could kill Itachi.<br>And after I'd done that,  
>The reason I believed I could destroy Konoha.<p>

How ironic.  
>Because of him I could do it.<br>The thing he detested the most.

Revenge.

If it wasn't for him  
>I would've given up long ago.<br>Because of him, and his: "Way of a ninja"  
>I believed i could do it.<br>And I have.  
>And now he's dead.<p>

Now I have nothing to live for.  
>Now I have had revenge.<br>The village is gone.  
>I have no place to return to.<br>I have noone to return to.

I have nothing left in this world.  
>In a way, I've destroyed it all.<br>What I had, and what i might have had.

I guess after everything, he was the one it was all about.  
>The only one I left alive in the village.<br>So I had something in this world.  
>Something to live for<br>no matter how cruel it was.

I now understand his pain.  
>This pain.<br>To him, sakura and kakashi were probably just as important.

But he forgave me.  
>I don't know why.<br>I don't know how.

If someone else would have killed him  
>I'd done anything to kill that man.<p>

But he forgave me.  
>And I killed him.<p>

He was right all along;  
>They all were.<br>You can't achieve anything with revenge.  
>All that's left is a hollow feeling.<p>

Konoha is no longer here.  
>How proud I felt when i was done.<br>How horrible I feel now.  
>How does he do it.<br>Make my feelings change.  
>Always.<p>

I killed the hokage.  
>I killed the shinobi.<br>I killed the elders.  
>I killed most of the villagers.<br>I destroyed Konoha.  
>And I was proud.<p>

And then he came.  
>To what was left of Konoha.<br>And he said he forgave me.  
>And I killed him.<p>

My closest friend.  
>All along.<br>The whole time.

He was sad for me when I went to orochimaru.  
>To train. To become stronger.<br>He was happy for me when i defeated Itachi.  
>To get my revenge. To fullfill Itachi's stupid lie.<br>He felt devastated when he found out the thruth.  
>To know i wouldn't come back. To know he would have to fight me.<p>

He was with me all the time.  
>Through the bond we shared.<br>Through the bond I thought I had destroyed.  
>Through the bond I now see i wasn't even close to destroying.<p>

And now he is gone.  
>My closest friend.<p>

His voice still echo's throught my voice.  
>"I'll never give up"<br>"I don't go back on my word"  
>"That's my way of a ninja"<br>"I'll definitely become hokage someday"  
>"Can someone who can't even save one of his friends become hokage?"<p>

I can still remember that day.  
>The day I thought he had replaced me.<br>The first time i felt hurt in three years.  
>Not like this, but still, hurt.<br>Should I have realized it then.  
>Should I have stopped then.<p>

It doesn't matter anymore.  
>I didn't stop.<br>I didn't realize.  
>No matter my words.<br>I still cared.  
>Still cared for the dobe.<br>Enough, over and over,  
>To not kill him.<br>To not stop thinking about him.

I believed Itachi's lie.  
>I didn't believe his True.<br>And now it's to late.

Now I stand alone.  
>Where once was Konoha.<br>A memory.  
>I stand alone amid of the chaos.<br>Amid of the bodies.  
>But there's only one that matters.<br>Really matters.

His.

I should have stopped.  
>Stopped after seeing the hurt of leaving Konoha.<br>Stopped after seeing the result of my revenge on Itachi.  
>Stopped after seeing the trouble he went through.<br>Stopped after seeing the fate he put in me.  
>I just should have stopped.<p>

Gomenasai, Naruto.  
>Because it was his body, over which I was crying.<br>His blond looks. His hitai-ate clamped in my hand.  
>His cold hand in my other hand. His chest where my head lay on.<br>His closed blue eyes, who just moments ago where looking in mine.  
>His orange color, which was now splattered with red. His blood, Mine blood.<br>His life, and now my life too.  
>See you soon, Naruto.<p>

I put on his hitai-ate, as last respect to him.  
>I take his hand with a kunai in it.<br>My hands are shaking.  
>But in moments i will see him again.<br>For in this world there is nothing left for me.  
>I place the kunai over my heart.<br>Both hands on them. Over naruto's hand.  
>I look at his face, a last time.<br>See you soon, Naruto.

Red blood runs across our hands.  
>It drips on his face.<br>On his cheek.

One drip.  
>Two drips.<br>Three drips.

My vision is blurring.  
>One last look on his face.<br>He smiles.  
>Even now.<br>I hope... Naruto  
>That you can forgive me this.<p>

Everything is fading.  
>Disappearing. Going black.<br>I feel myself falling on him.  
>I feel myself smiling.<br>Just like him.

Just like Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
